messed up
by ellepha
Summary: WARNINGS for fast five and slash, short drabbles that just popped into my head
1. conflicted feelings

dont own anything

* * *

><p><span>Conflicted Feelings<span>

The side of the train rips away and he's just standing there near the back, next to Mia. He isn't supposed to be here, but he is and it's fucked up and wrong because I want him to be safe, to be out but I'm so glad he's here, so glad that he's ok.

"Thought I told you to lay low?"

"We're running on fumes. I had to make a call." he meets my eyes, he isn't backing down from me. And as much as I don't want him there, I'm glad he is.

* * *

><p>reviews feed the muse<p> 


	2. chained

dont own anything

* * *

><p>Strung up next to Brian and the only thing I can think of is how badly I want to taste that strip of skin showing between the top of his jeans and the bottom of his shirt. It's been pulled up by the stretch of his arms above his head, exposing that strip of skin, the one that I want to run my fingers over because I love the way he arches up into me when I do. It's fucked up and wrong that when we're stuck in a situation where we could very easily die and all I can think of is how much I want to be inside him, feel his body writhing under mine. The guy who walks through the door is obviously the boss and he looks pissed which is to be expected we did after all, steal the car he wanted. And still the only thing I can think of is getting myself free of these chains and fucking Brian before I let him out of his.<p>

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	3. new life

dont own anything

* * *

><p>It makes sense that Mia would ask him to be her babies father. Vince has already got a kid, and we haven't heard from Leon since we got out of LA that first time. And seriously I'm her brother, that would just be... not even going to think about it. Standing there in the middle of a ditch, with the only two people I have left and a new life on the way, on the run from a policeFBI task force and I couldn't be happier. For the first time since I last saw them, I smile. I can feel it stretching across my face as I wrap my arms around the two of them. We shouldn't be standing here, it's much too dangerous. And it's fucked up and wrong because we should keep running, but I can't bring myself to pull myself away.

* * *

><p>review please<p> 


	4. fathers

dont own anything

* * *

><p>When Brian asks me if I remember my father, I don't know what to say for a second and what finally spurs me into talking about it is the look on Brian's face, the 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked' look that he gets when he thinks it makes him look vulnerable. God forbid that Brian O'Conner ever be that open with someone, even if it is the guy he's dating. It's that moment, after I finish speaking and he's staring down at his beer bottle like it as all the answers in the world, that I get the irrational urge to get him chest down on the rail he's balancing on and fuck him. Even as he's telling me that he doesn't remember his father and I'm giving the appropriate response which is too tell him that he won't be like that, won't be like his father, that he'll make a great father, which he will, I'm pushing down the urge to just take him right then and there. Because giving in would be fucked up and wrong. I mean Brian's trying to have a serious conversation with me and Mia is sleeping in the room behind us with the door wide open. I know she's okay with me dating her one time boyfriend but I don't need to rub it in her face, that would just be tactless. So instead I press a chaste kiss to his lips and just hold him for the rest of the night, it's all I can do.<p>

* * *

><p>please review, feed my muse<p> 


	5. planning

disclaimer: dont own anything

im sorry for the long dry spell but i had a serious case of writers block

i did the best i could getting what they said right, if anyone notices somethings that wrong tell me and i will fix it, enjoy

* * *

><p>Planning<p>

_"Then we're gonna need a team."_

I watch Mia leaning on the balcony, wind blowing her hair back. I can hear Brian walking up behind us and I resist the urge to turn around and watch him cause I know it will only cause trouble.

"All right lets run through basis real quick. Who do we got?" Brian draws me from my thoughts from the gutter. Images of him in my head walking around naked. All that golden skin available to me.

"First we're gonna need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in. Anywhere." I reply. Han will fill that spot quite nicely.

"What else," Mia chimes in. She's watching us and that makes me feel guilty has hell about the leftover images still floatin' around in my brain.

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything," I reply.

"I got that," the smile that traces its way across his face when he says that along with the light heartedness of it, makes me look at him. I want to simultaneously thank this person and let him know that Brian is off limits. Brian is mine.

"This guy's gonna have a lot of surveillance. We're going to need someone who's good with circuits." Mia, once again, draws my mind away from Brian. This time though the thoughts are more along the lines of who is this fast talker that Brian knows, that makes him smile like that.

"And with those circuits, Reyes is gonna have walls. We're gonna need guys to punch through those walls." I add to Mia's statement.

"What else?" Mia asks again.

"Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down, someone to back up every position." I reply. Gisele will be happy to help I'm sure. Although Brian might not be too happy to see her, if he has any doubts about us.

"Yeah, what else?" if I was uncertain about his feelings before, I'm not anymore. He probably knows who I plan on bringing in because he knows her too, and he seems ok with it. An image of him, underneath me in the back of the Charger, comes unbidden into my mind. A moment between the two of us about 15 – 20 minutes before the last time we had seen Gisele. My brain needs to pick better times to kick into low gear, like not now would be a great start.

"Most importantly we're gonna need two precision drivers, guys who don't crack under pressure. Guys who never lose." I look at him and his grin is all the answer I need. Although the slow sweet slide of anticipation for the coming night is nice too.

"You know we got that."

* * *

><p>review please, they feed my muse<p> 


	6. moment

disclaimer: dont own anything

heres the next chapter, its short, but i wanted to do something lighter

* * *

><p>Moment<p>

When Gisele brushes past Han, saying, "Let's go. I'll drive" I share a look with Brian. We're thinking along the same lines. Gisele and Han have a thing. A slow, small, sly smile spreads across my face and an answering one spreads across Brian's. I imagine devouring that mouth before moving down his throat, him naked and writhing underneath of me. Damn, I need to stop thinking like this.

* * *

><p>review please they feed my muse and if anyone has a request for a scene thats cool, i will do my best<p> 


	7. cars

disclaimer: dont own anything, but id like to

again if you see anything wrong with that they said or if you know the Portuguese translations for some of what he said let me know

* * *

><p>Cars<p>

_"O'Conner. Lets go get some cars."_

The Charger pulls up and I smile at Brian. He grins back as I say, "Home, sweet home." Bri chuckles.

Girls walking around in dresses that threaten to just slide up to their hips their so short. Shorts that expose edges, and shirts that don't hide anything. Their walking in high heels and with a swing in their hips, provocative as shit. But my eyes are drawn to Brian, walking just in front of me. He's studying the engines, looking for the car we need and I'm watching the way his hips move in his jeans. Well his ass really. It's switching from side to side and he's even hotter than the women walking around practically nude. My blood is pounding and I realize that it's my fantasy from earlier, except he has clothes on. I wouldn't want him naked in public any way. That is only for me to see now. No one else ever again.

"Now that. How about that? All motor, no tuning issues. I always wanted one of those." Brian's like a kid in a candy store, but I have to admit the car he's pointing out is a good car and I have this urge to get him whatever he wants because I know about his childhood. The engine sounds sublime. The color, blue, reminds me of Brian's eyes. The way they go dark with lust and love when I kiss him with intent or suck him or fuck him or anything along those lines really.

"Held the record on the Effendita three years running. Damn bro. You've got a lot of balls to bring your problems here Toretto. Not to mention… a cop." The man comes from around the back of the car. Skinny, with a goatee and a relaxed attitude, but despite the inflection he puts on the word cop, when he tilts his head in Brian's direction his eyes are looking at Brian in a way that only I am allowed to. I push that aside for the moment, Brian is mine and he isn't going home with anybody but me. I glance at him. He can handle this.

"Yeah, we can keep that on the low," Bri says calmly.

"Word on the street is a lot of people looking for you two. What, you didn't think we'd recognize you?" The man says making a sweeping gesture with his arm to everyone and the crowd mummers in agreement.

"I was kind of countin' on it. That little coup may run the streets around here, but that monster," I point to the Charger behind me, "has never seen a set of tail lights… ever"

"Well she's about to," the man almost cuts me off. It's funny, he wants to be king. Brian grins, bright and sparky, looking at me. My own answering smile is smaller but just as amused as his. I want to kiss him, say fuck getting a car, take him somewhere private and bend him over the Charger or spread out on his back on the hood. I push the thoughts away. Time to concentrate, but it's so hard with Bri grinning at me like that, eyes sparkling. I've seen that look in a lot of different situations, one of them being when he wants to… play. We switch our attention back to the man in front of us. He's still talking, only now its in Portuguese, "Dominic Toretto's ride in my garage. Now _that_… will be a nice trophy. Let's go. Legend. Car. For car."

"Car for car?" I want to be absolutely certain that when I win we get the car.

"You want it, come and get it." He says. I share another glance with Bri. Oh yeah.

* * *

><p>review please, feed the muse<p> 


	8. brazil

disclaimer: dont own anything

this will be the last chapter for a little while, have to rewatch the movie find more scenes i can change, if anyone has any suggestions be free to tell me

see any mistakes, dialogue, spelling, anything tell me please

* * *

><p>Brazil<p>

"Hey Toretto," Hobbs slows down comes to a stop. He strode through the crowd like he expected them to move out of his way and they did, now though he sounds calm, "You're under arrest."

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest." I keep my gaze fixed on Hobbs, don't look around, but I can sense the tension in the air. My people are on edge, his people are calm, following his lead, "How about you Brian?"

"No, not a bit," I can feel his eyes on me and then the feeling is gone when he switches his gaze to Hobbs, "Not even a little bit."

"Oh just give it a minute, it'll sink in." Hobbs as a slight accent and I can't place what it is but it's there. I don't like the way he's looking at Brian, but before I can contemplate it any further I notice the necklace the female cop is wearing. The female cop from before, the chica that had almost caught me. Letty's necklace. I'm glad Brian's mouth is still going because I don't think I would have been able to respond right at that moment. I love Brian but Letty was a part of me and that means a lot. I'll have to get the necklace back, later.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." Brian glances at me before he speaks again. I don't want to worry him, so I focus.

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." Hobbs isn't backing down and the look he aims at Brain could peel paint. Just like that I'm focused on the conversation. I am really starting to dislike Hobbs, a lot.

"Yeah," Bri speaks quietly, softly, "That sounds like a real hero."

"That's funny," Hobbs starts walking forward, gaze drilling into Brian. He only takes two steps before stopping. Brian meets his gaze unflinching, not willing to back down. He does that to me, when I'm being stubborn and stupid. He isn't afraid of me, has never been afraid of me. Been afraid for me lots of times though. It makes me want to wrap him up in my arms and never let go. To take him slow and gentle, over and over and over again. To take care of him for the rest of our lives. Hobbs keeps talking, his words vicious and mean, meant to hurt, "From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. For some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back."

I know that Brian isn't showing how much that hurt him and what he said doesn't really hurt me it just makes me annoyed. I can't believe what he's saying about Bri though, for that alone I should make him pay. My reply is deliberate, "I don't think so."

"Your mistake is thinking you have a goddamn choice, boy!" Now Hobbs is pissed, furious that I'm behaving this way. Good, makes this so much better. His men and the local cop he's tagged to help him out, pull out their weapons. They look like they mean business.

"And your mistake. Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil!" I raise my arms and everyone else but my people pull out guns of their own. I lower my arms slowly. Keep my eyes on his. One of his men comes up on his left side speaks quietly, "Come on Boss another day. Come on Hobbs, it's a lot of heat."

"I'll see you soon Toretto." He's pissed, but I've won this round.

"Looking forward to it cop." I say back. He's a couple inches taller than I am but I ain't backing down.

* * *

><p>reviews feed the muse and inspire me to write faster, and here's a question: Should the last chapter be M or should i keep it (mostly) clean?<p> 


End file.
